babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Summer: Part 1
End of Summer is the 12th episode in the first season of Baby Lamb & Friends. It is also the first part of a four-part musical episode. It was uploaded on September 5, 2016. Summary In this very special 4-part musical episode, everyone is busy enjoying their last week of summer. They're having so much fun they don't even realize that school is starting, that is, until Officer Mark tells everyone otherwise. Soon they start to panic, and Baby Lamb was afraid this would happen. Plot The episode starts off peaceful, until one by one people start singing "Will You, Won't You", even if the lyrics don't describe them very well. Then, EVERYONE joins in, and a crowd gathers around the Police Station. Mark wants to know what's going on so Baby Lamb explains a new Thomas & Friends movie was released, which everyone saw, so they're singing a song from the movie. Ricky, Baby Lamb, and Roger begin to sing "Streamlining" and the Dark Slayer states that the movie brings out his sensitive side. Mark reminds people that summer is gonna end and school starts next week so they should stop singing and start studying. Baby Lamb says that no grown-ups have reminded them about school starting, until his uncle tells him otherwise. Cow's mom called and they have to go back-to-school shopping. Everyone else panics and Baby Lamb can't believe that summer is coming to an end. Later, Cow is seen shuffling through a Smashburger bag, and Baby Lamb talks to him about his issue with summer ending at such short notice. Cow says that normally he's not the smart person in this situation, but he reminds Baby Lamb of the phrase "time flies when you're having fun" and says maybe summer ended so quickly because everyone had so much fun and they didn't pay attention to the time. Baby Lamb asks Cow what he's doing with that Smashburger bag, and it turns out Cow was looking for a pencil and found it when he was eating and doing his homework simultaneously last year. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny *Alphabet Pal *Police Crew *Minecraft-Teers *SpongeBob *Cliff Hanger *Roger Rex *Uncle Lamb *Mr. Benward *Mr. Frankson *Noo-Noo *Muscle Man *Trump Gnome *Random-Man *Mojo Jojo *Dark Slayer *Benson *Samson and Adam *Rover the Hound *Minecraft Steve *Thomas the Tank Engine *Ninjago Alarm Clock *Criminals *Masked Monkeys *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Neighborhood Trolley *Mordecai *Winnie the Pooh *Eeyore *Piglet *Bernard the Bear *Red Bird *Sleepy Emoji *Shirley the Fuzz Songs *"Will You Won't You" *"Streamlining" Trivia *This is the very first mulit-part episode of Baby Lamb & Friends. *This episode was somewhat promoting the Thomas & Friends movie, "The Great Race". *This is the first musical episode of Baby Lamb & Friends. *This episode was inspired by many cartoon shows that have musical episodes such as: **SpongeBob SquarePants: Altlantis SquarePantis **The Fairly OddParents: School's Out **The Powerpuff Girls: See Me Feel Me Gnomey **Steven Universe: Keystone Motel The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes